Pinwheel
by meaniemom
Summary: Sepenggal kisah Hong Jisoo yang menyadari bahwa ia membutuhkan Lee Seokmin. Seoksoo. eg. Oneshot.


Pinwheel

.

.

.

Cast:

Lee Seokmin

Hong Jisoo

.

.

.

Cuaca hari ini sungguh tidak bersahabat. Angin kencang berhembus menghempaskan semua dokumen penting yang baru saja selesai ditandatangani oleh kepala kantor cabang. Salahkan saja asistenku yang membuka jendela mobil tepat saat angin berhembus. Masih syukur dokumen itu hanya berserakan di dashboard depan mobil, tidak keluar terbawa angin karena Seokmin, asistenku ini segera menutup jendelanya setelah poninya terhempas angin menampakkan jidatnya membuat wajahnya yang sialannya tampan itu jadi makin tampan.

"Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Wakil Direktur Choi?" Aku tersentak dengan pertanyaan asistenku ini di tengah-tengah kegiatanku merapikan dokumen. Pikiranku pun melayang...

Ah, aku lupa mengenalkan diriku, aku Hong Jisoo, 28 tahun. Aku lulusan Amerika karena aku memang tinggal di sana bersama orang tuaku. Dan Asistenku ini adalah Lee Seokmin, dia pergi ke LA karena beasiswa. Dia lebih muda dua tahun dariku tapi kami sudah bersama sejak kuliah di LA, kami melamar ke perusahaan ini bersama dan diterima bersama, jadi dia tidak canggung denganku. Hampir sepuluh tahun bersama menjadikan Seokmin seperti saudara bagiku, dia akan ada di barisan terdepan jika ada yang menyakitiku.

Seokmin dan aku tinggal bersama saat pindah ke Korea. Awalnya Seokmin harus pulang ke negaranya ini sementara aku yang walaupun keturunan asli Korea tapi sejak lahir sudah jadi warga negara Amerika. Aku mengikuti Seokmin karena penasaran dengan negara tempat lahir kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku merasa nyaman di sini.

Kami menyewa flat kecil untuk berdua selama dua tahun menjadi karyawan di Perusahaan Scoups Textile. Iya hanya dua tahun kemudian aku pindah ke apartement mewah yang dibelikan kekasihku, wakil direktur perusahaan ini. Bisa dibilang begitu walaupun lebih tepatnya aku ini selingkuhannya. Dia pria beristri dan istrinya sedang mengandung delapan bulan. Dan lebih sialnya lagi istrinya adalah temanku di bangku SMA dulu, namanya Yoon Jeonghan. Dia pindah ke Korea setelah lulus dan kami bertemu kembali di sini dengan status Jeonghan adalah tunangan Choi Seungcheol, kekasihku.

"Hyung... Kau baik? Pusing?"

Seokmin menyadarkanku dari lamunan tidak berfaedahku tadi. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku dan aku segera melepasnya memberi isyarat aku baik-baik saja kemudian ia memulai perjalanan kami menuju Seoul. Kami ada di Busan saat ini.

"Seokmin-ah, aku lelah..." Gumamku.

Seokmin dengan sigap mencari rest area dan berhenti di sana. Aku segera ke toilet untuk membasuh wajahku. Satu pertanyaan dari Seokmin benar-benar menggangguku. Hhhh... Seokmin pasti tahu aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja terlebih saat ia masuk ke apartemenku tadi pagi dengan keadaan aku melempar gelas ke tembok karena Choi Seungcheol sialan itu mencari ribut denganku.

.

.

.

"Jisoo Hyung, makanlah dulu, aku pesankan jajjangmyeon kesukaanmu!" Seokmin menghampiriku dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya. Ada dua porsi jajjangmyeon dan dua gelas es jeruk. Aku memilih tempat duduk dan langsung melahap makananku.

Seusai makan Seokmin mengajakku ke pantai di dekat rest area ini. Aku melepas jas kerjaku dan juga sepatuku digantikan sandal jepit yang selalu aku bawa di mobil. Ah iya, mobil ini adalah mobilku dan Seokmin. Kami membeli satu mobil bekas untuk berdua.

Aku bermain pasir dan berlari mengejar ombak. Ah~ segarnya.. Itulah yang kurasakan saat kakiku basah terkena air laut. Rasanya bebanku ikut menguap bersama udara. Seokmin sedang duduk di pinggir pantai, seperti biasa dia akan jadi fotografer pribadiku, Seokmin tidak bisa tidak mengabadikan moment bersamaku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di pinggangku, aku tersentak. Ini lengan Seokmin. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia berani memelukku seperti ini.

"Hyung, cobalah untuk jujur, apa kau bahagia? Sudahi hubunganmu dengannya. Kau tidak seperti kekasih baginya dan lagi apa? Demi Tuhan dia adalah pria beristri Hyung."

Aku hanya terdiam lalu membalik badanku menghadapnya dan menangis. Tidak peduli, aku menangis sangat keras hingga berteriak. Mungkin Seokmin benar aku harus menyudahi hubungan rumit ini. Seungcheol memang kekasihku tapi ia tidak pernah menyentuhku, sekedar mencium pun tidak. Ia hanya berani memegang tangan dan memelukku. Ketimbang kekasih aku lebih merasa seperti teman curhat. Seungcheol hanya datang padaku saat ia lelah dan penat. Dan mengatakan cinta ketika aku selesai mendengar ceritanya. Apa itu yang dinamakan kekasih?

"Hyung... Kau tahu perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu sejak kita kuliah. Tapi kau masih tidak melihatku."

Pria ini sudah tidak terhitung mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Apa aku jahat padanya?

"Hyung, sampai kapan?"

Satu pertanyaan sejuta makna. Aku hanya menatap matanya dan aku yakini ia dapat melihat jawabannya di mataku.

"Berhentilah Hyung. Kau bukan kincir angin di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang dengan relanya diterpa angin untuk membuat orang lain bahagia. Lihat aku Hyung. Lihat aku sebagai seseorang yang mencintaimu. Aku Lee Seokmin, di hadapanmu ini meminangmu menjadi istriku."

Seokmin tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, berlutut di hadapanku mengeluarkan sepasang cincin yang terlihat seperti cincin kawin dari kantung jasnya. Cincin emas putih dengan empat belas sisi dan ada berlian kecil di tengah-tengahnya. Jangan lupakan cincin ini terlihat mahal. Dari mana ia dapat uang untuk membeli ini? Gajinya menjadi asistenku tidak akan cukup, terlebih ibunya sakit-sakitan.

"Seokmin-ah..."

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata ketika ia memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisku. Dengan beraninya pula ia mencium bibirku ini. Bibir yang bahkan Seungcheol pun tak berani menyentuhnya.

Aku tak sadar saat air mataku menetes kembali, begitu pula dengan Seokmin. Aku tahu, ini cinta. Ciuman kami terasa indah karena ada cinta di dalamnya. Seokmin bergetar ketika tangannya yang kasar itu mengelus wajahku dengan pelan seakan-akan wajahku adalah keramik porselen yang mudah retak.

Perasaan ini, perasaan berdebar ini tak pernah aku rasakan dengan Seungcheol. Mungkinkah Seokmin jawabannya? Aku memejamkan mataku, masih menikmati ciuman kami, mengingat-ingat bahwa Seokmin lah yang selalu ada untukku. Seokmin yang selalu setia padaku. Seokmin yang tidak lelah menungguku bertahun-tahun. Seokmin bodoh, dialah kincir angin kesepian itu yang sesungguhnya!

"Seokmin-ah, berjanjilah padaku." Aku melepas pelukannya dan ciuman kami berdua.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku mendaki gunung pun aku sanggup." Ucapnya meyakinkanku

"Jadilah suamiku, untuk yang pertama dan terakhir." Aku tersenyum di akhir kalimatku dan matanya membulat.

Seokmin langsung memelukku erat. Iya inilah keputusanku. Aku tak keberatan kembali ke flat kecil kami yang masih ditempati Seokmin hingga saat ini. Tak keberatan membuang semua yang diberikan Seungcheol padaku. Karena yang aku butuhkan adalah cinta Seokmin. Tidak. Aku butuh Seokmin dalam hidupku. Iya, aku Hong Jisoo menyerahkan hidupku pada pria di hadapanku, Lee Seokmin.

.

.

.

"Stephanny! Perhatikan langkahmu! Jangan berlari!"

Aku lihat gadis kecil itu berlari mengejar bola yang ditendang Seokmin di halaman rumah kami, rumah yang dibeli Seokmin hasil mencicil. Aku dan Seokmin menikah sebulan setelah ia melamarku di pantai di daerah Busan dan dua bulan kemudian Tuhan memberikanku anugerah Minsoo Stephanny Lee, putri kecilku yang aku kandung sendiri.

Aku memberinya nama barat karena ia lahir di LA, sama sepertiku yang punya nama Joshua di sela-sela nama Koreaku. Aku dan Seokmin sangat bahagia saat ini, terlebih putri kecilku ini sudah menginjak usia satu setengah tahun dan sebentar lagi aku akan kedatangan malaikat lain yang dititipkan Tuhan di dalam perutku.

Aku dan Seokmin keluar dari perusahaan, kami mendirikan usaha sendiri. Karena kami senang musik, kami membuka les vokal dan gitar. Terima kasih pada Tuhan karena usaha kami walau kecil tapi sangat cukup untuk membiayai hidup kami dan orang tua kami.

"Hap! Anak Daddy hampir saja jatuh!" Seokmin menangkap Stephanny yang hampir saja tersungkur ke tanah kemudian menggendongnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sekilas Seokmin mencium keningku dan perutku saat ia melewatiku di pintu depan. Kami duduk di ruang tengah setelah Seokmin mengganti celana Stephanny yang kotor. Stephanny dengan riang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti lagu yang diputar di film kartun kesukaannya.

"Sayang, terima kasih." Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Nyaman~

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya ragu.

"Untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah bersamamu." Seokmin hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap rambut dan perutku. Kemudian ia mencium keningku lagi sambil berucap, "Aku mencintaimu, Sayang."

 **END**

Haaaiiii! Ada yang kangen? Mingyu sunbaenim belum kelar malah buat yang beginian.. Kkkk~ Kalau ada yang berkenan silahkan dibaca. Jangan lupa review ya, karena review kalian adalah semangatku. Doakan Mingyu Sunbaenim cepat jadi.. ^^


End file.
